4 years ago
by MizukiSuishou
Summary: 4 years ago, before that day the day that changed ourlives………………………..because of them..... sasu/saku , naru/hina ,ino/shika , neji/ten
1. SURPRICE!

4 years ago, before that day the day that changed our lives………………………..because of them….

It was a quiet night in the village of konoha all the villagers were asleep all except for one….she was sitting on a bench a stone cold bench that held so many memories to this person she laid on her back looking at the stars and wondering '_why, why did u leave I spilled my heart to you and all I got was "thank you" and then ever thing went black'_ All she remember was a wakening up in the middle of a park in a cold stone bench………… then she ask herself '_why sasuke why did u leave us and betray_ _us_' then as she looked up to the sky, she heard footsteps then she heard a strong male voice say "I didn't want to lose you. You guys are the closes to a family I have and I just don't want to lose another family because of _him_." She looks back thinking she was dreaming. She said "Sasuke…..Is that really you? Did you really come back." Then she approached the figure that was talking to me. I saw his face, the face I thought I would never get to see again, the face that I dreamed about and end up crying for. I started running towards him, hugged him and started crying as he hugged me back. I said "don't ever let me go again." The next day we went to the hokage tower and Tsunade was shocked to see him and said "Because you have killed Orochimaru and Itachi, I will let stay but you will not have missions for three months and you will be taking the jounin exams."He nodded to show that he under stood. She rubbed her temples and called for Shisune to get her some sake. Sakura sighed and said "See you tomorrow sensei." She nodded and called for Shisune again and as she and Sasuke got up and opened the door. We found Shisune at the door with Tsunade's sake. the next day we went to Naruto's apartment and Hinata answered the door. She smiled and said "Hi Hinata-Chan." She stepped aside to let Sakura threw. We asked if Naruto was there, she nodded and called for him. We saw Naruto slurping ramen happily. She greeted him and once he saw Sasuke, he dropped his lovely bowl of ramen. I said "Naruto calm down, Please." He turned with an angry tick on his head, "No. Sakura have you forgot what this _TEME _did to you!!!! How he left you broken hearted!! How he almost killed me and how many friends went to the hospital with me because of Saz-gay!!!! We didn't think Neji or Choji would live and now your back for forgiveness!!!!" Sasuke took all his words in, facing down and looking at the ground while listening to Naruto's words. Sasuke said "I know this. This is what kept me up all fucking night!!! Thinking of you guys, _MY _family and how I betrayed you. Thinking if I would ever get to see you ever again." Sasuke's words stung her deeply as she faced Naruto. Naruto was staring at Sasuke "If you so much as mess up one more fucking time and hurt Sakura or anybody else, I will come and hunt you down like the dog you are!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!?" Sasuke nodded in understanding .Naruto paused and drank some water. He sighed and tiredly said "Welcome back." He hugged Sasuke and patted his back. 3 weeks later sasuke and sakura were comeing back from training. They went to ichiros ramen shop/restaurant they ordered and a couple of minute's later naruto and hinata showed up. Later at narutos house the gang except for sasuke were talking and planning a surprise party for sasuke. Back in narutos apartment the gang was trying to put together the party but I proved to be difficult hinata was cooking neji and tenten were putting up the sign that said welcome home sasuke and ino &naruto were decorating the place while shikamaru was sleeping.

Neji/tenten 

A little bit latter they were done and they head for home to get dressed and stuff like that neji was walking tenten to her house sense they were supposed to be "training" with lee and guy or so they told the parents. When they were walking they were talking about how surprised they were that sasuke came back and happy that he finally saw sakura and happy that everything was going to be normal again.

Naruto/hinata

Hinata was baking a cake for the surprise party. Then she saw neji and tenten leaving together she smiled. She took the cake out of the oven and into a big plate thingy (IDK WAT THOSE THINGS R CALLED SO I WILL JUST CALL IT A BIG PLATE K.)Then she started decorating the cake with blue frosting and she put welcome home sasuke with pink frosting, hinata smiled. A little bit latter naruto finished with the decorating and asked hinata if she could cook him some ramen and she smile ok naruto-kun (YES HINATA DOES NOT STUDDER IN MY STORY) as hinata started cooking the ramen naruto went to go take a bath since it was his apartment. A while later naruto came out from his bath room with just a towel strapped to his waist and made his way to the kitchen and said hinata Chan what smells so good hinata giggled and said ramen and she started to serve it into a plate she had already eaten and then as hinata turned back to hand naruto his plate she notices he only had a towel on she blushed furiously.

Ino/shika

They were walking and they spotted choji devouring half of the meat on the grill and they sighed, they entered the shop and sat on choji's table. Choji looked up from his plate and looked at ino and shikamaru with a huge grin. He swallowed the meat he was eating and said "hey guys" they replied and told him about sasuke choji couldn't believe it then he said he would go to the party and then he paid for his food and they left together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Naruto's apartment the party was all set up. All that was needed to finish it off were sakura and the special guest. In the apartment everyone hid and soon enough there at the front door appeared sasuke and sakura. Then everybody jumped and screamed surprise, sasuke for some reason saw this comeing and just smirked. He moved and was attacked by all of his friends they celebrated and drank and ate and drank and talked and did I mention drank and drank and well they were extremely well drunk . This is what you would see if you were in the apartment well to start it of neji and tenten were well just eating each other literally. naruto and hinata were already in his room shikamaru and ino were making out on the couch and slowly got up and made their way over to a spare room. neji and tenten took a breath and since neji lived next door they slowly made their way inside and went over to his room and well you know what happens next. Sasuke and sakura were in the kitchen emptying up the rest of the sake. Well and one thing lead to another and well they found another room and well yea. The next day the girl's all woke up somewhere that was definitely not their houses tenten was the first to wake up she found herself with neji on a bed naked she was shocked like (O.O that yea pretty much) she pinched herself and bit herself so she wouldn't scream she slowly got up and went over to the bathroom and took a bath she went back over to the room thank god he's still asleep she thought. She gathered her clothes and dressed herself and headed out the window. When she reached the floor she looks around and she had a major head ache she walked and walked and ended up at her house. She opened her door and walked to the kitchen and look around for a cabinet which holds her medicine and she looks for an Advil she popped it in her mouth and got some water and swallowed it. She sigh ugh what happened last night all I rember was being in narutos house and hinata and neji oh shit HINATA tenten runs to the door and rushes to narutos apartment the first thing first thing she sees is the house a complete mess she sighs and looks around for any of the girls she see ino wakening up and runs to her ino what happened to you opened her mouth to speak but looks around and finds the bathroom and runs over to it and starts poring her stochmach contents out and tenten continues to look for the girls then she looks around the apartment and sees hinata looking around desperate and as soon as she see tenten she runs t her and starts crying on her shoulder. Then after ino and hinata were okay they looked around for sakura then they see a pink light running to the bathroom then they hurried to the bathroom and see sakura repeating the same thing ino did and ones she stopped and cleaned herself up she began crying once she stopped they looked around for the boys and they were nowhere to be seen they check all the houses and places they could be then they went to the hokage and asked tsunade if she whew were the boys were she then said they were on a mission and that they wouldn't come back for a couple of months. After knowing where the boys went the girl left the hokages office and went on with their normal lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a week later 

WITH TENTEN

_Tenten was training as she did everyday then suddenly as she hit a wooden dummy she felt the urge to throw up so she ran to the nearest place possible the bushes and she emptied her stochmach contents on the poor bush. Then she played it off and though she ate something expired. Once done with her training she went home and showered. She then prepared something for herself. Once done with her cooking she started eating once she was done she was cleaning the dishes she then felt the urge to before even think about it she dashed to the bathroom and once again emptied her stochmach she then though something was wrong.._

WITH HINATA

_Hinata was helping in the kitchen as she does almost every day now she helps with mixing and suturing and getting all the materials ready for the kitchen once they were done cooking they served the table and they called every one. Once they served the food hinata was not feeling so good and she ran over to the kitchen sink and through up everything she had eaten that day and though that she had eaten to much then she cleaned up the sink and ran to the table and excused herself for being late and walked to her seat in the table then she then started eating and ate very little and excused herself she was walking up to her room and it happened again she hurried to her bath room and for the second time that day emptied her stomach._

WITH INO

_she was working in her families flower shop then a little girl followed by her mother ran into the shop the little girl had dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. Ino's eyes sparkled at the adorable little girl in front of her and asked her what her name was the little girl replied Kyra ino smiled at the little girl and said my name is ino. Ino asked were her mommy was and the little girl held her hand up to ino as if to hold her hand and ino took her tiny little hand and followed her the little girl lead ino to a tall blond lady with crystal blue eyes and the woman said Kyra don't do that again u scared me to death ino gave a smile to the girl and the woman the woman carried the little girl over to the yamanaka flower shop and ino gave a tulip to the little girl and said Kyra if you promise your mother that you won't do this again I'll give you this flower okay the little girl gave ino a smile and said I won't do it again I promise ino smiled and gave the little girl the flower the little girl's mother smiled and thanked ino and left the flower shop ino still had a smile plastered on her face and then she felt sick and put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach contents on the toilet.._

WITH SAKURA

_Sakura was working at the hospital and everything was going as every other day goes check up on people, do paper work, heal little academy kids, just as every other day then as sakura was heading to her office to fill out more paper work she felt sick and tired ignoring it but it soon came up again and sakura rushed to the bathroom and through up she sighed and went over to the sink and gargled her mouth of the bad taste this had been going on since Monday it was Sunday she exited the bathroom and made her way to her office just as she got to the door a nurse said she was needed in room 300 sakura sigh and said what's the emergency the nurse named namine said it's an ultrasound isn't here and no one can fill in for her sakura sigh and said ok I'll be there sakura made her way to room 300 as soon as she opened the door there was a woman in her early 30 laid down on the table with how I presumed to be her husband standing next to her. Her hand in his sakura smiled at the image and said ok so let's begin sakura washed her hands and put gloves on then she went over to the patient who said her name was sumi and her husband who was kai. Sakura got the blue gel and used the machine and rubbed the gel and soon enough a picture of the baby showed up in the screen and they both smiled at the image sakura smiled and pointed at each body part of the baby the head the arms leg and so. Then sakura asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby they said yes and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Sakura moved the control (IDONT KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED SO ITLL CALL IT THE CONTROL) and saw that it was a boy they were both so happy especially kai he had the biggest smile on his face._

_5 DAYS LATER_

_The girls were getting worst and so they couldn't ignore it anymore or play it off as a bad stochmach so they decided to go to the hospital but once there they all saw each other and they started talking and discussing what might of happened to theme then after they describe the details sakura being the skilled medic pick up on it but it was just a thought so they went to tsunade's office for her to personally check theme all but as soon as they opened the door tsunade looked at theme and said what happened to you all of you I feel as if you're not alone then sakura said were here to have you check us we've been feeling ill and having to wake up to a bad stochmach and rush to the bathroom every morning finished ino whit a frustrated face. Tsunade just though and finally she asked girl have you been takeing the pills I gave you they all looked confused like as if saying "pills what pills" then tsunade sighed these pill I gave should tsunade sighed have sentence and said I've been giving all the female ninja that are still not ready to become mother those pill which you forgot about they all sighed. Finally tsunade asked have you give had any sexual activity what so ever they look ashamed but they all nodded and tsunade said who they just looked at her and she knew. Then tsunade finally gave a big sigh and said girl you pregnant they all saw it comeing but they still started crying. Then a couple of days passed and they got worst and worst every morning and they were beginning to get a little bigger but it only looked like if they gained weight not like if they were pregnant. _

9 weeks later

_The girls were all in the front gaits since today was the day the boys came back and the day that they were going to tell them that their pregnant. It was getting late but then suddenly their extremely skilled ninja senses picked up a fit of giggles then their eyes saw what they never wanted to see in their life the boys were comeing back with sluts in attached to theme like they were glued on to theme then as soon they saw theme like that they cried and cried then they looked at each other and they nodded they all ran to and old spot near a lake with a single cherry blossom tree that was slowly dying sakura ran under the tree and cried her eyes out then she looked down at her stomach and put a hand over it and said its ok even if your daddy doesn't want anything to do with us will make it and don't worry I will be strong for the two of us. Then sakura stood and said I'm leaving. They all looked at sakura like if she was going mad but then she said me and my baby are clearly not wanted by him and I don't want my child to be taken away by him and be raised by a slut I will not allow that and that's why I'm leavening. Then ino looked up and said you're crazy if you think you're doing this alone in going with you and gave sakura the best smile she could give. Then tenten said me to plus I will not be of any use to anyone and I don't want to be a burden any more. Then they all looked at hinata and hinata looked at theme and said I'm comeing to I'm sick of being treated by shit by everyone and being looked down on. Then they went to the hokages office and knocked on the door and a voice said COME IN they did as told then they all walked up to her and said tsunade-sama were tired of being treated like dirt and having every one step on us we want to get stronger and we want to keep out children and if we stay here they will take them away from us and have theme raised by those hoers they brought back to the village with theme. Tsunade nodded showing she under stood theme and sighed you have 5 years if you not by then you will be counted as missing Nins. You will all so have to right to me at least once a month I want to know what will happen to you and your children you also have to promise me that that baby inside of you will be born safe and healthy. She looked at them with tears in her eyes and said girl you are like my daughters I want you to take care of yourself and I want you to always rember you're never alone, and that now the most important thing in your life should be that unborn child you carry in you they all nodded with tears in their eyes and tsunade gave them a hug and said we will never forget you tsunade your as the best then tsunade looked up and smiled well now hurry and leave and don't for get to write to smiled back and nodded. Then they went home to pack and bid their goodbyes to their families and said they will have to go on a mission and that they won't be able to comeback for five years their parents cried but under stood and said take care to each of them. As they were leaving they all thought help us kami-sama. _


	2. Chapter 2

Umm hi guys this is my first story I was hoping you guys could umm rate or review this story I have been trying really hard hope you like it.

I do not own any of the naruto characters I only own the kids cause I made theme up if I were to own naruto sasusau would be happening by now lol ooh I also DO NOT OWN any of the picture of the kids if its ur drawing please tell me and I will give u credit for it.

Ooh umm here are the kids names and ill link the picture in here too and all their info so yea.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NAME- ** Sakuya Haruno

**AGE- **4

**MOTHER- **Sakura Haruno

**FATHER - _______________ -AN BUT WE ALL KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS ;)-**

**SIBILINGS- **Yasuo Haruno

**BORN- ** July 24th

**PICTURE-** **.com/art/Together-We-Go-59155882**** ( YES YASUO THE BOY IS TALLER BUT THEYR TWINS OK, OOH AND IF U HAVE THE TIME LOOK AT THE REST OF THE ARTIST PICTURES SHE IS TRULY AMAZEING)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NAME- **Yasuo Haruno

**AGE-**4

**MOTHER-** Sakura Haruno

**FATHER-_______________**

**SIBILINGS-** Sakuya Haruno

**BORN- **July 24th** PICTURE-** **.com/art/Together-We-Go-59155882**** ( LOOK AT WHAT I PUT 4 SAKUYAS PICTURE COMMENT)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NAME- **Inari Yamanaka

**AGE-**4

**MOTHER-**Ino yamanaka

**FATHER-________________**

**SIBILINGS-**Kaito yamanaka

**BORN-** September 23rd

**PICTURE-** **.com/art/Shakino-and-Ando-48941350**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NAME-** Kaito yamanaka

**AGE- **4

**MOTHER-** Ino yamanaka

**FATHER-________________**

**SIBILINGS-**inari yamanaka

**BORN-** September 23rd

**PICTURE-** **.com/art/Shakino-and-Ando-48941350**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NAME-** kairy Hyuga

**AGE- **4

**MOTHER-** Hinata Hyuga

**FATHER-________________**

**SIBILINGS-** Mitsuro Hyuga

**BORN-** October 11th

**PICTURE-** .com/art/naruto-and-Hinatas-Kids-101343034

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NAME-** Mitsuro Hyuga

**AGE- **4

**MOTHER-** Hinata Hyuga

**FATHER-________________**

**SIBILINGS-** kairy Hyuga

**BORN-** October 11th

**PICTURE-** .com/art/naruto-and-Hinatas-Kids-101343034

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NAME-** Tori Buki ( tenten doesn't have a last name so ima make her last name buki it means weapon)

**AGE- **4

**MOTHER-** Tenten Buki

**FATHER-________________**

**SIBILINGS-** Kenji Buki

**BORN-** July 4th

**PICTURE-** .com/art/Hanabi-Elfen-Lied-118354064 ( i know its hanabi but I couldn't find any pictures of their kids so. and this picture is cute

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NAME-** Kenji Buki( tenten doesn't have a last name so ima make her last name buki it means weapon)

**AGE- **4

**MOTHER-** Tenten Buki

**FATHER-________________**

**SIBILINGS-** Tori Buki

**BORN-** July 4th

**PICTURE- ****.com/art/Neji-and-his-classmates-118386169**** (the boy in the middle and it isn't neji )**


End file.
